Devices such as portable electronic devices have become smaller and more complex in recent years while making significant advances in their capabilities and usefulness. These devices typically include a power source such as a battery disposed within the device itself. While these internal power sources are typically adequate for conventional use, ever-increasing user demand on devices and device capabilities continue to place higher demands for longer battery service life per charging event on those devices.